The general goal of this project is to better understand how religiosity may influence cardiovascular reactivity in older adults as compared to a control sample of younger adults. Previous research has shown that religiosity is associated with better well-being and health in old age. What is less well understood is the mechanism(s) by which this occurs. Studies with other populations have noted a pattern of results demonstrating that intrinsic (I) religiosity is related to better mental health functioning while the opposite is true for extrinsic (E) religiosity. Psychophysiological reactivity has been proposed as one means through which psychological variables (e.g., hostility) may exert a deleterious effect on cardiovascular functioning. Theoretically, the I orientation may dampen hostile reactivity via cognitive mediation of stressful stimuli. The opposite may occur for the E approach. Intrinsically based reduction in reactivity may be more likely when the stressor is interpersonal (providing the possibility for conflict), rather than cognitive. Further, it is possible that the effects of I in moderating reactivity may be magnified across the life span and among those for whom religiosity is more salient. The specific aim of this study is to determine if there are significant differences in cardiovascular and hostile reactivity to stress as a result of the interaction of religious orientation (I vs. E), age (older vs. younger), and type of stressor (interpersonal vs. cognitive). A sample of 160 individuals, half ranging in age from 18 to 24 years and the other half in the 60 to 80 year range, will be recruited and divided into two groups based on religious orientation (I vs. E). They will then be sequentially exposed to the two stressors (interpersonal, cognitive) in a counterbalanced order. Blood pressure (BP) and heart rate (HR) will be continuously monitored and stressor induced anger will also be assessed by self-report. Change score measures of BP, HR, and anger in response to the stressor will be dependent variables in analyses of variance with religiosity (I, E), age (younger, older), and type of stressor (interpersonal, cognitive) serving as independent variables.